Soviet Workers Republic
Soviet Workers Republic After the end of the Russian Civil War, the Bolsheviks were quick to assert their position over the increasingly marginalized Mensheviks. Officials like Trotsky and Bukharin worked to establish themselves in the young Soviet Worker’s Republic, hoping to succeed Lenin as his failing health became evident. Soviet politics are an intricate dance; albeit a dance where making a misstep can have more permanent consequences than simply tripping. People like Stalin were quick to exploit an opponent’s weakness, and as history has told us having more enemies can only make things more difficult. After the decisive Soviet victory in the Soviet-Polish War, the political state in the young Communist nation turned all the more sour. The Soviet military became too fragile to continue through Germany and finally seize Berlin, not to mention Lenin was on his way out, and his successor was unclear. However, troops quickly marched into Karelia and Salla, taking the formerly Finnish territories as one last conquest under the reign of Lenin. The Baltic states got off easy - although they are not free from the watchful glare of the Soviet bear. In Lenin’s famous Last Testament, he criticized nearly every single Soviet politician who was poised to succeed him in some way or another -- especially nothing that Stalin should be removed. The Revolutionary’s hopes did not go unanswered, and after the testament was delivered to the Politburo, Stalin was sacked. Stalin met his fate trying to lead troops through Warsaw while putting down a rebellion.(edited) The Soviet people will not mourn him. With Stalin out the picture, Nikolai Bukharin was able to defeat Trotsky and Kamenev and establish himself as the Premier of the Soviet Worker’s Republic. As the world grows closer to war, instability settles in once again in the Soviet government. Social Democratic Mensheviks like Julius Martov are gaining support in the people, advocating for reconciliation with the West in light of the German menace rising once again. Industrial-Socialists like Sergey Kirov work towards a different future; one where they can stay true to themselves and finally put an end to the the capitalist-bourgeois state with the ends of their bayonets in hand and with the factories producing tanks to take a roadtrip to Berlin and Paris alike. Bukharin’s public and government support dwindles as he attempts to hold onto a shred of his power and the opposition is poised to form a new government to address the geopolitical situation. The question remains unanswered; will Martov and his supporters come to power, will Kirov helm a new Soviet Worker's Republic or will Bukharin manage to hold onto power for even longer? After the end of the Russian Civil War, the Bolsheviks were quick to assert their position over the increasingly marginalized Mensheviks. Officials like Trotsky and Bukharin worked to establish themselves in the young Soviet Worker’s Republic, hoping to succeed Lenin as his failing health became evident. Soviet politics are an intricate dance; albeit a dance where making a misstep can have more permanent consequences than simply tripping. People like Stalin were quick to exploit an opponent’s weakness, and as history has told us having more enemies can only make things more difficult. After the decisive Soviet victory in the Soviet-Polish War, the political state in the young Communist nation turned all the more sour. The Soviet military became too fragile to continue through Germany and finally seize Berlin, not to mention Lenin was on his way out, and his successor was unclear. In his famous Last Testament, he criticized nearly every single Soviet politician who was poised to succeed him in some way or another -- especially nothing that Stalin should be removed. The Revolutionary’s hopes did not go unanswered, and after the testament was delivered to the Politburo, Stalin was sacked. Stalin met his fate trying to lead troops through Warsaw while putting down a rebellion. The Soviet people will not mourn him. With Stalin out the picture, Nikolai Bukharin was able to defeat Trotsky and Kamenev and establish himself as the Premier of the Soviet Worker’s Republic. As the world grows closer to war, instability settles in once again in the Soviet government. Social Democratic Mensheviks like Julius Martov are gaining support in the people, advocating for reconciliation with the West in light of the German menace rising once again. Industrial-Socialists like Sergey Kirov work towards a different future; one where they can stay true to themselves and finally put an end to the the capitalist-bourgeois state with the ends of their bayonets in hand and with the factories producing tanks to take a roadtrip to Berlin and Paris alike. Bukharin’s public and government support dwindles as he attempts to hold onto a shred of his power and the opposition is poised to form a new government to address the geopolitical situation. The question remains unanswered; will Martov and his supporters come to power, will Kirov helm a new Soviet Worker’s Republic, or will Bukharin manage to remain captain of the ship for even longer? Category:Countries